1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display system with touch control function.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to being lightweight and small in size, a display panel is favorable in the market of portable displays and displays with space limitations. To date, the liquid crystal display (LCD) has been assembled in many electronic apparatus. However, the typical liquid crystal display needs a backlight source to illuminate the liquid crystal molecules to display images, which will consume a lot of power. Moreover, the backlight source also increases the thickness of the liquid crystal display.
A new display system using microelectromechanical system, MEMS, is developed. MEMS devices generally range in micrometers size. Therefore, the volume of the display system using microelectromechanical system is small. Moreover, this kind of display system displays images by reflecting the environment light. It is not necessary to assemble a backlight source in the display system, which can save much power. Therefore, such display system is very fit to dispose in a portable device.
Accordingly, how to improve the operation convenience of the display system using microelectromechanical system is required.